Dance-A-Thon
" |Image file = Ice Cube Inside Dress.jpg |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 3, Episode 16 |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = October 14, 2012 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = "Hoop Dreams" |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = "Laughing Dance Master"}} " " is an episode of The Fresh Beat Band from the third season. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Melody *Harper *Reed *The Junior Beats Summary Harper is hosting a dance contest. Whoever dances all night long will win all the money in a piggy bank. The Fresh Beats are really excited. They revisit some music videos of songs from past season 3 episodes. Who will win the grand prize? Plot Harper is having an all-night pizza party and dance contest. Whoever dances all night long will win all the money in his piggy bank. The Fresh Beats think of what they need to buy. Twist wants to buy a time machine and a big egg-salad sandwich. Marina needs to buy new drumsticks because her old ones are droopy. Kiki needs to buy new rollerskates because her old ones are worn out. Shout doesn't think he needs to buy anything until he takes out his cell phone, which is broken. The Fresh Beats are in the contest, and they go off to get ready to dance all night. All the Fresh Beats are ready to win. The rules are simple. Everyone must be dancing at all times, nobody is permitted to leave the Singin' Pizza Cafe, and there's no sleeping on the dance floor. Marina would like to get herself started off with the pony. Kiki would like to do a little cha-cha. Shout would like to do the Twist. Twist himself would like to do the funky chicken. He thinks that the faster he dances, the faster he wins despite Shout and the girls' protests. Harper plays a video of Good Times from when he met the Fresh Beats in Giant Pizza. Twist's rapid dancing causes him to fall asleep, making him the first eliminated from the contest. Harper realizes that one of his pizzas is burning, so he plays a video of Music (Keeps Me Movin') from Rock Star. Twist wakes up, thinking that his elimination was dream only to realize that it was real. Harper offers to let Twist be the DJ and pick the music videos and help himself to a pizza slice. Shout asks Twist to play a song/music video that will cool down the dancers because he and the girls are getting hot from the dancing. Marina takes an ice cube and rubs her neck with it until she accidentally drops it down her dress. While trying to get the ice cube out of her dress, she runs and spins all over the cafe. Kiki mistakes Marina's running and spinning for a dance. Marina is moving so much that she's close to going out the door. Harper warns Marina to stop moving or she'll get eliminated, but it's too late; she ends up leaving the cafe, eliminating her from the contest. But she optimistically says that she'd gotten the ice cube out of her dress and she's cooled off. Shout gets a toe cramp and needs to sit down. Kiki is the only Fresh Beat still dancing, but by the time she's the only one in the cafe dancing, she's so tired. Marina Twist and Shout stop her from falling asleep on the dance floor and encourage her to keep going until morning comes. Kiki only has ten seconds until she wins. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Kiki won! Now that she's won, she can get a new pair of rollerskates. But an accident results in her changing her mind. Harper's pizza dough machine overloads from the flour. When it breaks, flour explodes all over. It can't make pizza dough anymore. Harper can't make pizza without pizza dough. If Harper can't make pizzas, that means he'll have to close the Singin' Pizza Cafe! But Kiki decides to use her money on a new dough machine for Harper to keep the cafe open! Trivia *How did Marina get that glass when she went out the door as part of her elimination? *Marina said she needed new drumsticks, but the drumsticks she had at the beginning weren't the drumsticks she always uses. Also doesn't she have an extra pair? *Almost every clip played during the dance-a-thon is from earlier episodes from earlier in the season. *This is the second clip episode, the first was Back to School. Goofs *During the contest, there were videos of two episodes that haven't even aired yet! The Fresh Beats' Eliminations These are how Twist, Shout, and Marina get eliminated from the dance-a-thon. *Twist thought if he danced really fast, then he would win fast. But he danced so fast that he immediately fell asleep on the dance floor and lost (making him the first to be eliminated). *Marina was getting hot, so she rubbed her neck with an ice cube to cool herself until she accidentally dropped it in her dress, causing her to move all over the cafe until she went out the door. Fortunately, she didn't mind because she got the ice cube out of her dress. (The moral of this incident: never put ice against your neck) *Shout had a toe cramp, and he had to sit down. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Tara Perry